


Unlikely Beginnings

by boxroepe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, M/M, Sad Things Happen, Swearing, Trans Karkat Vantas, karkat is trans, physical affection, poc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxroepe/pseuds/boxroepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say love often times has unlikely beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> in the process of being rewritten; there was a lot of incorrect characterisation, awkward writing, and overall dissatisfaction on my part. sorry to those of you who were hoping for an update to the pre-existing fic, but its gonna be better this time around. (hopefully.)

Your name is Dave, and you can't help but feel like something is wrong.

 

You haven't heard from Karkat in a while, and ordinarily this wouldn't have bothered you much because the guy doesn't have to be hanging out with you 24/7, but you have a bad feeling that you just can't shake.

 

You've been wandering around aimlessly for an hour or so now, half hoping to run into either Karkat or someone who might know where he is, but everyone else is either sleeping or hasn't heard from him in about as long as you.

 

You try not to freak out about it. ('Try' being the operative word.)

 

You check Karkat's favourite places to hangout: the library, the designated "common room", the room the alchemiter is in -- you can't find him.

 

You do, however, run into Rose and Kanaya.

 

"Hello, Dave. It's been a minute." Rose is holding a book in one hand and petting Kanaya's hair with the other, her girlfriend's head resting in her lap. "To what do we owe the honour of your presence?"

 

Usually you would feel almost delighted by the opportunity to have a bit of playful banter with your ecto-sister, but your heart is starting to squeeze with the discomfort of that nagging feeling.

 

"I'm lookin' for Karkat. Have either of you seen 'im lately?"

 

Kanaya lifts her head slightly and says, "I saw him not long ago, I believe. If memory serves, he was going to his respiteblock for a nap. Or, at least, that is what he told me."

 

You thank Kanaya and bid the two farewell, letting them get back to their gay chill time.

 

You head over to Karkat's room, stopping outside the door to knock lightly.

 

There's no answer. Unbidden, panic begins to rise in your chest.

 

You take a deep breath and chastise yourself inwardly.  _He's probably just asleep like Kan said. Chill._

 

You open the door slowly, trying to avoid waking Karkat up if he is indeed sleeping, and see him curled up on the beanbag in the corner, wrapped up in a blanket like a soft round troll burrito.

 

You let out a deep sigh.  _Of course. You were just overreacting, you idiot. Karkat is fine._

 

Before you realise what you're doing, you walk over to the laptop sitting open next to Karkat's little sleep nest and close it. Of course the guy fell asleep watching a movie. What a dweeb.

 

You leave as quietly as you can, turning on a lamp and turning off the ceiling light. (Karkat hates the dark; you had to learn that the hard way.)

 

You don't even realise that you're smiling until you're halfway down the hall.


End file.
